After Pine Hallow
by JesseLover
Summary: The dreaded reunien of the three best friends after a lot of years comes ever so quickly for Lisa, Stevie, and Carol. This is the story of what happens after PIne Hallow and Saddle Club to our favorite group of friends.


Ok this is my story! I couldn't bear to see Pine Hallow end the way it did, it was so sad, so I created a seque! The story takes place a long time after the Pine Hallow book, I mean everyone is married and Stevie has kids! Please R and R! ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Lisa woke up suddenly from a dream she was having.  
  
That was weird, she thought, The retirement party was a nightmare. Stevie and Carol must have been there, but I just couldn't find them. The scary part is I think we passed each other thousands of times but never really noticed or remembered the others. Wow, no that just can't be true, thought Lisa as she pushed away her other thoughts, It has been a long time since I last saw them, but I have seen Carol in most the races she does and Stevie's picture in the newspaper with her articles.  
  
Making up her mind she came out of bed and went over to her clock. It was 7am and she had better get ready for work, but first there was a little someone who needed waking up. She walked back over to the bed, only the other side where there was a big lump under the covers. Lisa jumped on top of it until she heard a faint yawn.  
  
"Is it time to get up already?" a male's voice asked.  
  
After kissing him softly and quickly on the lips, Lisa climbed off of the bed and answered, "Yes, it is and if you don't want to miss rehearsal then hurry up. Tomorrow we start shooting."  
  
A tall, handsome figure came out of the bed muttering, "fine, fine, fine," for Lisa had married the movie star Sky.  
  
As Lisa got changed into jeans and a tea-shirt she looked out of her window and saw the lush green grass and pebbled driveway. She heard the two dogs barking and the cat purring on the foot of the bed. Yes, she thought, things have definitely changed since living Willow Creek. Back then I thought I would never leave, and that Carol, Stevie, and I would always be friends.  
  
You see back when Lisa was still a kid her mom had made her take horseback riding lesson at a nearby stable called Pine Hallow. There, Lisa met her old friends Carol and Stevie. Together they made the saddle club and swore to be best friends forever. How they ever separated Lisa still was not sure of, but when they were all teens, her mother and father broke up leaving her mom lonely and a mess. Her dad moved to California and married there. Lisa herself was a mess to after her parents' breakup and turned to her friends for help. Her boyfriend, Stevie's twin brother Alex, helped her get back on her feet. Later that year Alex and Lisa broke up. Alex then started dating Nicole, a popular girl in his school. Lisa was again left alone until Scot, a friend, confessed his love for her. They were together for awhile until his dad's work forced the whole family to move once again. Since then, Lisa had not heard from Scot or his sister Callie who become very friendly with Lisa, Stevie and Carol. So once again it was just Stevie and her boyfriend Phil, Carol and her new boyfriend Ben, and Lisa. Very soon Lisa's mom started smoking. Lisa couldn't bear to see her mom like that and couldn't bare the smell of her own house so she packed up and went to live her dad for a while in California. Since her move she had not been back to Virginia, because she was able to switch collages to be in California, so she could stay there. In her new school she took lots of acting and classes. During one school show a famous movie producer had come to watch and he saw Lisa's great talent and hired her to be in his next movie. As luck would have it Lisa's old friend Sky was picked for the same movie too. They both got to be the stars of the movie, and from then on were equally in love with the other. Soon they relised that they could never be separated and they married each other, Stevie and Carol were her brides maids. Then, came Phil and Stevie's wedding, once again Lisa and Carol were bride's maids. Last, Carol got married to Ben and Stevie and Lisa were the bride's maids. That was the last time that the Saddle Club had ever gotten together. Last Lisa had heard, Stevie moved to Pennsylvania and adopted twins, a boy and a girl.  
  
As Lisa locked the door behind her and Sky, she pushed all her thoughts fromt eh pass out of her mind and was ready to face the day. ~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~ Ok that is it for the first chapter. Next is Stevie, should I continue or not, I need help! 


End file.
